


Target Shooting

by wingsofaboy



Series: Fun at the Amusement Park [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofaboy/pseuds/wingsofaboy
Summary: "If the missy wants to have a shot, she shouldn't get help!"A flare of anger burst in her chest. She let the rifle go, and pressed a hand on Heero's chest. He took a step back and she said, "This missy can handle this."
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Series: Fun at the Amusement Park [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190309
Kudos: 7





	Target Shooting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the COW-T challenge @ landedifandom. Week 4, Mission 3, prompt Luna Park (amusemet park).

Heero helped her straighten her back and pushed her foot more on the left. "You need your balance."

Relena _hm_ ed and pressed the rifle against her shoulder, and he guided her fingers to slide down the barrel. "Open both of your eyes."

She obliged. Heero was behind her, one of his hands still lingering on her hip. He was so close his warm breath prickled her neck and his low voice echoed in her chest. "Take a deep breath," he instructed, and she really did try. "When you're ready, shoot."

She put her finger on the trigger. _One, two, three..._

"Hey, hey!" A forced laughter interrupted her and she raised her head. The man behind the stall stared down at them with a raised brow. "If the missy wants to have a shot, she shouldn't get help!"

A flare of anger burst in her chest. She let the rifle go, and pressed a hand on Heero's chest. He took a step back and she said, "This missy can handle this."

She did hear Heero laugh, and she braced the rifle again.

Balance. Arm. Aim. Shoot.

The rubber bullet hit the center of the target and half a dozen cans were sent flying. Her shit eating grin was as wide as the man's disbelief.

"That's... uhm..."

"She won first prize."

The man hurried under Heero's glare and Relena put the rifle down to receive the massive teddy bear that had crowned the top of the stall's roof. She hugged it tight and its blue ribbon tickled her nose.

"Good job, _missy_."

Relena turned and put the stuffed animal in Heero's arms.

"For you," she said, her face warm.

Heero looked at it and folded it under his arm. "Thanks," he said, and smiled.


End file.
